Ilegal
by belkisaris
Summary: I held her hands and stared at her pleadingly. "Genesis Please. Stay." "Sorry Senor." She smiled sadly. "My country calls me." I closed my eyes. Trying for the first time not to cry. "Please." I was going to beg again, but she stopped my pleading by kissing me. I kissed her back. She tasted amazingly. Then She pushed me away and took off running...
1. Chapter 1

It's 2am and where am I? In the borders of Texas Patrolling it. I bend reaching for my news paper. My shift didn't ended until 9am, so I had a long day ahead of me still. When my radio came alive.

"Robert there's movement on your area. Want to check it out?" I sigh.

"Sure. I haven't had any action all day." A laughed.

"Let me know if you need help."

"Sure. I'll be the one yelling." I got out of the van without a flash light. We were train to let our senses guide us. Better to catch the Aliens. I walked without making any sound. The place seem empty, but that didn't mean anything. I kept walking silently a couple of more minutes. Nothing. I started heading back to the van when I saw it. Crossing almost in front of me trying not to make any sound. I smirk and tackle… Her? She struggle under my grip, but I was stronger, and for what it seems she hadn't eat in days. How could she? In the cruel dessert… I looked down at her. Even in the darkness I can see her features. She was cute, a girl too. She must be 18?

"Cerdo!" I cough hiding a smile. Better get on with procedures.

"Cual es tu nombre?" I sounded like a total Gringo. She spit at my face in response. A feisty one. I got off her just a little bit and turned her so her face was on the ground. Now. "If your not going to behave, I don't have to be nice, I'll just speak to you in English. Since this IS America. The land your entering illegally." I took my cuff out and cuff her hands. She tried in vane to get free. It was like fitting a small kitten.

"Deja me ir!." I rolled my eyes standing up and making her stand up with me hard. She struggle, at not a vast. I turned her about to tell her to stop when something felt out of her pocket. She look at the floor in horror and tried to get it, I just held her in place. I pushed her to the front hard, and she felt to the floor on her face, a small cry felt from her lips. I wince feeling a little guilty. I pick up what felt to the floor. It was a photo with a note.

La Isla de las oportunidades. Ve y salvala.

This note right here, made me wish I didn't understand, speak or knew Spanish… I walked towards the girl and pick her up. She threw daggers my way, but eye the photo. I put it back in her back pocket. The land of opportunities. Go and save her… I sigh. I was going to ask her about the old lady when my radio came alive again.

"Found anything?"

"Um, nope, some rodents… I'll be back at my post in a minute. Nature calls."

A chuckle. "Okay."

"Como te llamas?"

She glared but answer. "Genesis."

"Tienes un nombre bien bonito."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why?" She said with a heavy accent. Did she understand I just lied for her? "Porque tu lied?" I shrugged.

"I-" I sigh. I pointed at the photo. "Who is she?"

"My mama."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Sick. Needs medicinas caras." I know I was going to kick my self for this later. But.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She stared at me not understanding. "Tienes donde quedarte?" She shook her head.

"Iba a ver donde quedarme en la calle. Y buscar trabajo de sirvienta."

"What if I give you the job?"

"Como de sirvienta?" No I didn't wanted the poor girl as my servant, but…

"How about for a little while? Until I found you a real job?" She didn't understand me but nodded. I smiled. I took her to a cave I knew was near by, which had my car parked near it. I told her to wait for me there until 9am, she promised. She knew the only way out of this desert was with my help… The day dragged. I was constantly worried. I wasn't even enjoying trapping the other Aliens, but I did. Why is she different than the rest of them? My mind kept arguing with me the whole time… Finally at 8 they needed to take the one's we had to jail. I offer to stay and wait for the other shift. It would give me time to put Genesis in the back of my car. Once I knew I was alone I went to the cave. Genesis was asleep in a fetal position. Poor girl must be exhausted. I didn't know the journey well, but I knew it was long and hard… Why do they risk their life like this? Is it that bad in their county? I went to my car and open it. Then went to the cave and pick her up. She was out. She didn't wake up, she just kept sleeping peacefully. I put her in the back sit carefully and put a blanket I always kept on the car on top of her. It was a good thing, the blanket was clean and I haven't had the need to use it Yet… Then I waited in the van for my replacement. They were here at 8:30 I said my hello's and then left. Once in the house I got the car in my garage, so my neighbors wouldn't see me bringing home the girl. I open my door then went and carry the girl inside. She slept the whole way to my bedroom. I put her in the bed gently and sat on a rocking chair. Just watching her. She was fascinating… Even cover in dirt she had some beauty behind those dirt. I didn't even notice but I felt asleep as well.

"Senor." Some one was shaking me. "Senor." I open my eyes slowly. The girl was inches from my face. "Where. Lavadora?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Why?"

"La cama esta sucia." I looked at the bed. It was cover in dirt. Right. "Sorry."

"How do you know English? Well the little bit you know?" She stared not understanding. "Porque hablas un poco de Ingles?"

"Tome classes antes de venir."

"Smart girl." I grin. She just stared at me like I was stupid.

"La Lavadora?"

"Don't worry-" She shook her head.

"Me sirvienta."

"Yeah. Part time. I want you to learn English. You don't want to live with me forever now do you?" I laughed. She just stared at me. "Vas a trabajo tiempo y medio. Nesesito que hables ingles, para que tengas un mejor trabajo en el futuro." She nodded. "I'll take care of your needs I'll buy you your own refrigerator and stuff like that… Eventually you'll do the errants…" She just stared at me, I knew she didn't understand. I went to my drawyer and pick a towel. "Bano." She looked down at her self and blushed. The color made her look a little bit beautiful. I grabbed her by the arm gently and show her my bathroom. She waited for me to leave. I left and grabbed some clothes from my frequent "visitors." and put it in the bathroom. She was already in the shower. While she showered. I grabbed my dirty sheets from my bed, went to the laundry and started the washing cycle. Then grabbed cleaned ones and did my bed. I was staring at the bed when I heard her coming back to the bathroom. She did took a while in the shower…

"Senor." I turned. I couldn't speak. This girl was beyond beautiful. She had light brown hair. Big beautiful green eyes. Lips that were made for a man's kiss. The clothes made her curve more pronounced. White girls couldn't make this clothes look like this even with plastic surgery. She smiled shyly.

"Sorry. You look." I kept staring at her.

"Stupid. Un traje seria mejor."

"You only wear Trajes?" She nodded. "Get use to the jeans though. They look good." She Frowned. I asked her about her mom, if she had the medicines, or where she would send the money. The girl actually did have it. I told her I would give her money so she could send to her mom now and I would take it out of her pay check. She started crying and hugging me.

"Gracias, Gracias." I just patted her head.

"Lets go." I took her shopping. O bought her refrigerator. And finally I went to Publix to make the western union for her mom. She looked down not wanting to tell me how much. "Five hundred." I told the cashier.

"Mucho dinero." She looked up at me surprise. I smiled gently at her.

"Then you'll have a long month paying it back, making sure you get enough for next month." She click on her electronic translator, looked at me with a smiled.

"Ok." After that was done. We drove home. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to admit Genesis was great. She could keep the house clean all day, and when I got home I had a warm dinner. It was like having a wife without sex. Not that the though didn't cross my mind. The girl was beautiful, and now that she showered, used the clothes I bought her. Well She was a sigh to look at. She didn't need makeup, she had a natural beauty. I felt guilty though, now that I was protecting an illegal immigrant it seem kind of hypocrite to capture the other ones… I came home after work early in the morning like always I had hot breakfast in the table. I sat down and started eating absent minded.

"The food is not of your liking Senor?" I smiled and looked up at Genesis.

"Shouldn't you bee sleeping?" She shrugged and sat on the table.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Want to talk about it?" She stared at me, then at the food.

"Aren't you tire?"

"Nope." She looked down sad.

"I miss my family…. I would love to-" She sigh.

"Bring your mother here?" She looked t me surprise.

"Yes, but she would never do it, she loves Mexico to much."

"Why don't you go back?" She winced.

"She's sick, she's been getting much better now that I send money, the house has been getting fix…" A tear felt down her cheek. I frown feeling bad for this girl.

"What if I send you the money, while you stay with your mother?" She stared at me in disbelieve.

"You would do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Why indeed…

"I don't know. I answer honestly." She look down and stared at her hands.

"No, I'll just work for at least a year, then I'll go back… I just hope-" I stood up and walked to her side.

"You're an amazing woman, you know that?" She smiled and was going to say something, when there was a knock on the door. She stood up to open it. I grabbed her hands and pulled her back roughly. Looking at the door warily. "Your not supposed to open the door ever!" I whispered thru my teeth. "Go to the basement, and stay there until I go for you." She stared but did what I say. I went to the door and open it bored. It was Emily. She was dressed in a long dark cloak. I looked her up and down, her makeup was outstanding, her hair flowing in curly cascade making her look too damn sexy. Hazel eyes smirk at me.

"Well. Are you going to stand there, or are you going to let me in?" I stepped to the side as she walked in moving her hips invitingly. I close the door. She let the cloak fall to the floor to show a lingerie that made a bulge on my jeans. She grinned noticing it.

"Well hello." I walked towards her, and was about to grabbed her when I remembered Genesis." I cleared my throat, and yawned making a show out of it. "Jesus your time sucks." She giggle.

"Never seem to stop you before." She stared at my obvious bulge.

"I know, but today work was brutal." She nodded letting it go to fast. I started going to my room.

"Could I use the bathroom before I leave?"

"Of course." I went to my room, and started getting undressed. I walked to the personal bathroom in my bedroom. Hopefully after my shower I could go get Genesis. I was going to close the door and open the water, when someone clear her throat I turned, and Emily was at the door naked. I stared, unable to stop, she walked towards me as if guessing my thoughts and threw me back in the bed.

"Are you sure, your tire?" I groaned and turned her over so I was on top of her.

"Hell no." Well hours later, she walked out of my house, I took a shower of guilt. I hope Genesis didn't blame me. I was a man. A man that missed sex. I put on my pjs and went down to the basement. Genesis was asleep on the floor I felt worse… I pick her up and took her to her room and gently put her in her room. I took a strain of hair out of her face and put a sheet over her body. Then went to my room and felt asleep quickly, dreaming of Genesis. Months passed by almost the same… Emily came over, I couldn't resist her, Genesis would hide in the basement, and work felt wrong the more I let Genesis stay with me. Then I found my self doing something really stupid. I was looking on a way to give Genesis a green card.


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading the rules. I messed up by hiding Genesis. I should of got her into the authorities and helped her out in there… I had to marry her. "Senor." I turned slowly on the chair to look at her. "Lunch." I smiled. I stood up walking with her.

"What did you make today?" "Chicken Enchiladas." I chuckle. "Can you make something American?" She pursed her lips.

"I did last week." "Your lucky I like your cooking." She giggle and sat after me in the table. "I wanted to proposed something to you." she stared at me, eating at the same time.

"Yes?" Suddenly I got nervous, which was stupid. It was just a charity help. We would get a divorce in a couple of years….

"Would you marry me?" She spit the piece of food she had on her mouth. Then stood up irritated.

"You promised, you wouldn't ask something in exchange for helping me."

"Would you calm down. Getting marry would help you." She stared at me not trusting me.

"Weren't you hiding me? Besides, what is your Emily going to say?"

"How do you know her name." "I'm not deaf." I wince. "I'm sorry."

"Is ok. It is your house." "Think about it Genesis. You want to go to Mexico. But maybe you want to come back…"

"No. I only need money. Once I go back to Mexico… I'm never coming back." We stared into each other's eyes. Then went back to eating peacefully. I had a small crush on Genesis… but it was obvious she was focused. After we finished eating she stood up picking up our plates. I stood up stopping her.

"I'll do them tonight." She snatched them from my hands.

"No. Is my job. Don't you dare letting me getting paid for free." She stormed into the kitchen. I smiled, then went back to the computer. When my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Robert, John called out. We need you at the job. We have a lot of movement today. Freaking wet bags…" I hung up on him and started dressing up for work.

"Genesis!" I could her running towards my studio.

"Si, Senor?"

"I got a call in for work. I'll be back tomorrow." She nodded curtly.

"Your going to send immigrants back?"

"Genesis. Is my job…" She turned and started to walk away. "And Genesis."

"Yes?"

"Not opening the door to anyone." She nodded and walked away. I finished getting ready then went to work. They were right. We had a busy day ahead we trapped a lot immigrants. One took off running and I tackle him. We both felt to the floor him with a grunt.

"Pinche Gringo." I chuckled and put his face deep on the grown.

"Yeah, and this gringo is going to send you back to your country." I cuff him. And pulled him up then walked him to the van. When I got him inside familiar green eyes glared at me. "What's your name?" He pursed his lips. "Cual es tu nombre?"

"Ricardo." Damn it. I didn't know anything about Genesis, she's so closed. The only thing I know is about her Mama and that was pure coincidence. But I had ways to finding information.

"Do you speak English?" He spit on my face. I took a small towel I had on my pocket and leaned my face. I almost just kicked him inside. Who care's if he was Genesis family. "Just like that beautiful girl with the green eyes." I made sure I looked like a pervert to him. "Sad what happened to her?"

"Did she have a photo?" I turned to stared at him with a smirk.

"Oh you do speak English."

"Yes." He said thru gritted teeth.

"Why are you here?"

"Money." He lied.

"Only Money?"

"Si." I wanted so bad to just close the van in his face, but I needed to help him. "John."

"Yes?" He walked towards me.

"Let's help this one." He frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He shrugged and grabbed Ricardo, and took him away, to help him getting temporary papers… Now the question was… Do I tell Genesis or should I ease into it? After a while I decided. Ease into it. We finished work the next day and I just went home and crashed on my bed…


	4. Chapter 4

I had the day off, so I was in my office checking on Ricardo's case.

"Senor?" I shut of the screen and turned to look at Genesis.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is serve." I smiled

"Thank You." She had a really worried face. "You're ok?" She nodded. "Genesis…"

"Is my brother… he was coming to work as well to help repair my mother's house. The medicine is getting her better, but the house is falling into pieces…"

"I can."

"NO. I'll work for my money." I smiled at her.

"I was going to say. I could get you a loan."

"No. Loan's have interest."

"No interest. Promise."

"No I'll just wait for my brother… I'm just worried because it's been more than a week. He should be here by now…" She seem to realized something. "Was he captured?"

"Um."

"Hijo de Puta."

"Excuse me."

"You knew he was caught and you didn't tell me." She glared, then saw something on my face. "YOU capture him."

"Wait a second." I stood up walking to her glaring figure. "I didn't know who he were. He wouldn't say his name, my co-workers were with me, within seconds… then I showed him you picture and he said it was Ricardo, but by then it was too late."

"Shouldn't he be back in Mexico by now?"

"Well it takes months to process, and I just asked them, if he could be helped."

"Really?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Really, they should be working on his visa right now." She hugged me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Can I see him?"

"Yes, let's get ready and I'll take you to him." she left the room running exited. An hour later we were both dressed and heading to the station.

"Hey Robert cant be away from work on your day off."

"Haha." I walked up to his desk making sure Genesis stayed behind me… If they ask her for identification, we were screw. "I want to see Ricardo." He made a face. "What?"

"He's going to be deported tomorrow." I heard Genesis gasp.

"Why?"

"He's not cooperating. He wont give any information. He just sits there glaring at us. You know the rules. We wont help those who wont help us." I nodded.

"Can I talk to him?" Genesis asked stepping to my side.

"Who are you?" He stared at her.

"She's my girlfriend." I put my hands around her waist pulling her close. "She's a counselor." He looked her up and down as if undressing her.

"She's muy caliente." He smirk, I could see her glared from my position.

"She's spicy alright." We both chuckle. He stood up and walked us to Ricardo's cell. He was sitting down legs crossed and watching the wall. Genesis ran to his cell putting her hands on the bar.

"Ricardo!" He turned on cue and ran to the bars.

"Genesis mi amor." I frowned. I looked at my partner.

"Give us a moment." He nodded. I turned back to them. They seem to have a special moment.

"So, he's not your brother." She reluctantly turned to stare at me.

"No. If I told you he was my boyfriend. You wouldn't have helped me…" I glared at her.

"You think I'm helping you because I want something?" She nodded.

"Yes." It was really hard to control my temper.

"Que le importa a este cabron." (Why do this asshole care?) She turned to stared at him, and he took the opportunity to grabbed her face and kissed her thru the bars, it seem uncomfortable, but she kissed him back. I walked out and went to my car. I turned it on and hit the steering wheel. But I didn't left, because she was sort of right. I did had a small crush on her… no wonder she wouldn't marry me. The girl was in love. After 20 minutes she walked out of the building looking sheepishly. I just watched her from the car. If I was right, she was trying to find the car… After a couple of minutes she founded and started getting on the front like before.

"Go on the back." She nodded closing the door and getting on the back. Ugh! I hate this feeling…

"So are you still going to help Ricardo?"

"NO."

"But-"

"But what? You heard my partner, he's uncooperative."

"No, not anymore. Now that I can visit him, and we can stay together here. He's going to cooperate." I wanted to say no, really bad, but-"

"Fine. I see what I can do." I said thru gritted teeth. Once we arrive at the house I got out and waited for her at the door. "Where is he going to stay?" She blushed.

"You said he could stay with me."

"That's when I though he was your brother. Haven't you save money?"

"Not yet. That's why I need his help. I send all my money for the medicine, and the house." She walked after me following me.

"Are you going to give him a job too?"

"Yeah. I told you we needed a gardener." I went to my studies and called the office again. "Hey is Robert. Any news about Ricardo?"

"Oh yes. Since your girlfriend talk to him, he started giving us his info and we gave him a temporary visa. He'll have to stay with you, until immigration sends him his paper work."

"That's so great." I said sarcastically and hung up. "Genesis."

"Si Senor?"

"Your boyfriend is coming tomorrow." She ran to me and hugged me. I pushed her back roughly. She stared at me surprise. "I don't think he would like you hugging me all the time." She nodded. I went to my room a little irritated. This should be interested.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm started beeping it sounded like it was saying. Wake up. You need to make you live a living hell by picking up Ricardo. I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the bed. Just seconds after Genesis open the door with a tray of breakfast plate on her hands. She jump as the alarm clock missed her.

"Senor."

"Not hungry. Take it back." she frowned and nodded, but walked away slowly closing the door. I got up, showered and got dressed. I grabbed a cup of coffee thank goodness Genesis was so efficient… She was sweeping, she was wearing one of the skinny jeans I bought her… and God she was so beautiful it hurt… I took my guns and walked out. I went to the cell to talk to my partner. "How's our boy?" He pointed the cell at the same time he said.

"I'm not your boy. So am I getting out? Pinche gringo. Like you promised Genesis." I walked up to his cell twirling the keys.

"You do know your going to My house, your working for Me, it'll be like a regular job, so how about some respect?"

"Sorry Senor." I smirk.

"Much better." I opened his cell and let him out. The droved him back to the house. It killed me just dropping him off and going back to work… but I had work to do. And every immigrant I caught. I would picture it was Ricardo. Once I opened the door and she saw him, she jumped on him and give him a kiss on the lips. I walked out on them. Work was horrible… we did took some immigrants, but my heart was back at the house. Were they sleeping together, was she playing with his hair, was he telling her how much he love's her. My co-worker patted my arm.

"Time to go home, thank goodness huh?"

"Yes."

"Enjoy the Mexicans." He said walking away laughing. I rolled my eyes and went to my car and rode to the house. I walked in expecting to hear sex noise… What I heard was the vacuum and the smell of Dinner.

"Genesis?" The vacuum stopped. She smiled and rested on the vacuum pole.

"Dinner is already served."

"Where's Ricardo?"

"I send him to buy something's, so he can start work in the garden tomorrow." I frowned confuse. "Um, I know I'm usually off at 7 or 8, but can we get off at 5?" I looked at my wallet. It was 4. Just as if he was called, Ricardo came in with a bunch of equipments and bags. Other Mexican's were helping him.

"Um, I had all those… All I needed to buy were plants and fertilizer's." He smirk.

"I'm sorry Senor. I didn't know. Lawn looked so bad-"

"Whatever, returned them."

"I cant. NO returns." I rolled my eyes. The guys took them back to their truck."

"I'm going to take that out of your paycheck."

"What! But-" Genesis put a finger on his lip.

"That's ok." She smiled at me. "Can we leave at 5? Everything is done."

"Yes, you can." They went to the room, got ready and left… I hated that they shared a room. Night came fast and I tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. I went downstairs to get my self a glass of milk. When I heard Ricardo speaking thru the bedroom.

"Vamos baby. Were been dating for 4 years. I proved my love to you. Now prove yours to me."

"You know I'm a virgin…" Genesis, is virgin?  
"Were going to get marry anyways."

"Wait until our honeymoon then."

"Ok, let's get marry tomorrow." She giggle. I smiled grabbed the glass of milk and went back to sleep. The next day, I ate breakfast Genesis did. Then got a bath, got dressed and went to work. Work went by fast and I was suddenly anxious to see my house. Ricardo must of work all day on the lawn, and I knew they were professional about work. But when I got there, my ok lawn looked like a mess. I stared at it. It just had small holes all over the place. By the time I looked at my clock I been outside for two hours, then went home like a zombie. Genesis smiled taking her apron off.

"Where's Ricardo?"

"Taking a shower, he's been working hard all day on the lawn. Your going to be the envy of all your neighbors." Yeah sure…. I shook my head and went straight for a shower, then to sleep.

One month later.

I came home from work expecting to see a finished garden, it looked way worse. I swore he was doing it on purpose. I kept thinking about firing him, but I knew Genesis would take it the wrong way… I walked down one night for my nightly glass of milk, when I heard Ricardo speaking Spanish outside…. I record it it. On my cell phone, then in my office I use a Google translator to see what he was talking about.

"I got a job for practically doing nothing." Silence.

"No, she wont have sex with me, she's still old fashion." A chuckle.

"I know you have, and that's why I'm going to marry you." This fucking asshole was cheating on Genesis.

"But you promised me, you would wait until I had sex with your sister. Plus she got me this job, wait until I have sex with her, and I get my papers. I'll bring you here and pay for everything for your mother. And finally you'll be the hero to your family. And not saint Genesis…." That fucking asshole was sleeping with Genesis sister behind her back, and she was such a slut, that was waiting for him to take Genesis purity….


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since I heard Ricardo's plan. I must admit I been acting like a coward… I been avoiding Genesis, I knew she wouldn't believe a gringo over her sister and boyfriend… But I did had a good excuse to get rid of Ricardo. My garden looked worse. That's why I waiting in the kitchen for Genesis while Ricardo slept. If I fired him, without talking to her, he would make her quit, then I wouldn't be able to protect her…

"Si Senor?"

"I'm firing Ricardo." She started playing with her hands nervously.

"Why are you telling me instead of just doing it?" I frowned.

"Well," I sigh. "I don't want you to be angry at me, your really good at what your doing, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not quitting."

"Aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be. Your not being unfair…" She sighs. "I been trying to get him to work better." I smiled a little bit. "Can he still live here until he finds a new job? I'll pay for his food and rent here." Well fuck.

"Genesis."

"Don't!" She started angry. "Don't mention my mother, and that I need to help her"

"And he don't need a babysitter." She glared.

"He's my boyfriend. You wouldn't understand love."

I got closer to her over the table glaring at him. "I may not know love, But neither does he."

"What-" I stood up and turned and left. She was so stubborn. I felt a hard turned and I met Genesis angry stare. "What did you mean? Just because your-"

"Jealous?" she folder her hands across her chest. "You know what?" I got close to her. She glare. "You might be right. He better be out by tonight."

"I'm leaving with him." I stared unfazed.

"Be out by tonight." she looked scared.

"Your throwing me out?" I stared at her, and imitated her voice in a mocking tone.

"I'm leaving with him." I grabbed her by the shoulder and pull her closer. "Just because I-" I stopped before I made a fool of my self. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk over me. Yes. You're a good employee I'll help you with what I can, but your boyfriend is not a good person…not only that, but he sucks at gardening-"

"Find a new job for him." She interrupted.

"What?" she looked down. "Let him stay-"

"No."

"Please."

"NO, that's final." A tear slide down her cheek and she cleaned it fast. She was going to say something when Ricardo went towards the kitchen.

"Hmmm Genesis que rico. Made me a plate."

"Make it yourself." I glared at him. Genesis moved to the kitchen and started getting his plate. Ricardo glared at me.

"You might be my boss, but don't get into our relationship."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to tell you this." I smirk. "Your fire." He stared at me in disbelieve then turned to look at Genesis.

"I'm guessing she quit, behind me." I turned to look at Genesis sarcastically.

"Did you?" She started speaking in Spanish with Ricardo. I understood some of it. She still needed the help of the pinche gringo. Once she had enough money she would leave with him to Mexico, he might just go back to Mexico, he had always a job there… He sort of agree. He turned to glared at me.

"I'll leave in two days."

"You got until tonight."

"But-"

"Nothing. I don't help lazy people." She gave Ricardo a breakfast plate. He sat down to eat. I turned to leave for work, but stopped at the door. "By the way Genesis?" She glared my way.

"That breakfast is coming out of your pay. We'll go over tomorrow your new paycheck, by paper work and your immigration papers." I blew a kiss her way and walked away… Yes I was being an asshole, but I needed Ricardo convince that Genesis hated me and I gave up on her… Work was brutal, I kept thinking about the house, and if Ricardo left… I came to work that night and sat on my couch. I started rubbing my neck.

"Ok, he's gone… Now what's really going on?" I turned to look at her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"He's in Mexico?"

"Yes." I stood up walked passed her and went to my room. She followed me. I went to my drawer. And grabbed my cell phone.

"I know something is wrong even if you do like me, you would of helped me. You never been this mean." I gave her the cell phone with the recording on it. She felt on her knees letting my phone hit the floor and breaking. "Why didn't you told me when he was here?"

"You wouldn't have believe me."

"You had prove!" She pointed angrily towards my broken phone.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my business to tell you. I wasn't going to… You ask me. You always made it clear that you were just an employee…" She glared, stood up and walked away… I sigh starting to take off my shirt… I wanted to run after her, but if I was honest with my self I was tire, of being treated bad by her. I started unbuttoning my pants when soft hands turned me rough. Genesis was only on her bras. Her hands slid up on my chest. I stopped them before they reached my face. I frown at her.

"Genesis what-"

"You want me. I know you do." She move making me move back until I felt on the bed in a sitting position. She got on top of me.

"Yes, but not like this." I came out in a whispered. It was really hard to fight her when she was like this. She lowered me and my body responded before I could.

"Like what?" I could still see moisture in her eyes.

"Hurt." she gave me a sad smile and move her hands. I let go of her afraid of hurting her. She took off her bra, and my eyes widened at the exposure of her naked bra. "God." I whispered. My left hand seem to become alive by it's own, as I stared at her perfect naked breast I was almost to touched them where I closed my eyes. "Please, get off me." I said thru gritted teeth. I felt her move, as her lips found my neck making me shiver. God for a virgin she knew what she was doing. Her hands finished unbuttoning my pants. "Genesis please stop." I gasp. She ignored me and finished her work. A shaking hand stopped her.

"I do want you." She whispered. In a swift motion I turned her and got on top of her, losing the battle that she was doing this in revenge towards her boyfriend. My mouth found her nipple as with a skill movement I took off her panties. She gasped and our lips met. I enter her slowly watching her face. I went slow knowing this was her first time. Once her face relaxed I started pushing against her until her cried of pain, became a moan of pleasure. It felt really good as I slid into her, and the thoughts, my guilt and burning questioning mind were silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of ice though me, touching every nerve. And let my self go into this moment. She wrapped her legs pulling me closer and her back arched as if asking for more of me. Then after a long time of pure pleasure she let out a cry of pleasure and collapse at the same time mine escape my lips and I felt to the side. She smiled at me and her head rested on my chest, I stroke her hair gently as sleepiness started to take over and we both felt asleep with a smile on our lips.


	7. Chapter 7

I stretched with a big smiled on my lips. I turned to looked to Genesis…

"Genesis?" I frowned. I got out of bed naked still. "Genesis?" I opened the door and there she was with a tray full of breakfast. She blushed seeing me.

"Good morning." I went to kiss her and she stepped back with a frown.

"Are you ok?"

"Si, Senor." She walked in and put the tray in the bed and started to walk out.

"You don't need to work for-" She turned.

"Are you firing me?" She asked in disbelieve.

"No of course not, I just assume after last night-"

"Last night?" She frown. "You had sex with a servant, nothing changes." I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. Irritated with her attitude.

"So I can have sex with you whenever I want?"

"As I long as I want it to, if not is rape."

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"I realized I was a child. I needed to become a women."

"You picked your boss to lose your virginity?" I asked in disbelieve.

"You-" She sigh. "I knew you were going to be gentle."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wont let them know I found out… but I am cutting off their money, using you as an excuse."

"What?"  
"I'll tell Ricardo, that you cut my paycheck. He heard that part, he wont have trouble believing that… after a month or so, I'll tell him I had sex with you." She smirk. I put a hand on her cheek.

"I miss the old Genesis." She slapped my hand away, and pushed me away.

"She died." She started walking out. "You got this one." I let her walk out. As I sad the angry girl walking out, I realized something… I was falling for Genesis hard, and after last night… I decided to conquer her. So day after day when I came home from work and brought her flower, gifts, even Mexican food, she threw them at the trash. All of them. I couldn't understand her coldness, after two months I gave up. I came home from work, I found the food ready at the table, while I heard her on the phone. She was speaking in English to Ricardo which was weird.

"Yes, I slept with him. He was going to fire me, so I-" A big pause. "Yes, well I'm starting to like money a lot. The house is finish. Mom is better. I'll save more to go back to Mexico to live like a princess." She laughed. "I don't love you anymore. We grew apart." I heard a big crash. "Ugh." I opened the door worried.

"Genesis?" She was sitting on the bed tears on her eyes.

"He admit it. That asshole actually told me he was sleeping with my sister… that he got tired of waiting for a girl." I walked to her bed and hugged her. She let me. After a while she looked up at me with a small smile. "Your not so bad, Mister Robert." I smiled back leaning down and kissing her. She kissed me back.

"Give me a chance to really show you." I got on top of her, leaning her down at her bed.

"Ok." She said with a challenge in her voice. She started to unbutton my shirt and taking it off. I smiled at her acceptance and we gave into each other's arm. After it, she got up and started dressing up. I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards me.

"Why getting up so early?" I pulled her towards me and she felt to the bed with me. "Stay with me all day today."  
"Look, I told you-"

"Yes, just sex. Genesis. I'm serious. Give me a chance." I kissed her lips softly. "Let me really help you."

"I though, I let you inside of me. You won…"

"No." I pulled her into my lap. "Let me help you. You wouldn't marry me, because you loved your boyfriend. Now your even having sex with me. Marry-"

"Yes." I smiled exited, then realized something.

"You said yes to fast… Is that why-" I frowned understanding the two months of anger and silence. "You don't love me… you just wanted me to propose." She looked down guiltily. "Fine. I'll still help you." I pushed her gently off me and walked out putting the hand on her door knob.

"We'll go to the court house in two weeks." I was about to close her door when she spoke again.

"Wait." I stopped with a small hope and turned with a small glare. "Let's get marry today. Your off, were here. The paper work will be faster." I walked towards her making her flinch.

"NO. Now is three weeks. Your lucky I'm still proposing. I can just-" I grabbed her pulling her closer to me really irritated. "Fuck you, have you like a servant-"

"I can always quit." I raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead. I'll deport you myself." She glared. "That's what I though." I smirk. "Let's just make it a month, more time for me to enjoy your-" I pulled her closer giving her a rough kiss. She grunted, but didn't pushed me away. Then I let her go. "Company. By the way, spring clean the house, would you is looking little bleh." I smirk walking out of her room, and closing the door. Then the smirk died. Genesis will never love a gringo… I would help her get her papers and set her free. But it was going to cost her… she could of have the help if she would of only be friendly, but she sold her self to trick me hurting my feelings in the process, and I would teach her how dangerous was to play with fire…


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I woke up with Genesis in my arms. I didn't wanted to wake her up, so I just stroke her hair. She yawn and stretched her hands and looked up at me. I smiled. She just stared.

"What do you want to do? Today"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Genesis we are in this beautiful island for two weeks, your not-"

"No. You pick." I sigh getting irritated. I got up and started packing our stuff.

"FINE. Let's just go home and if they ask for photos I'll just say. OH, my wife wouldn't enjoy our honey moon fully so we cut it short." I imitated another voice. "Why would you cut your vacation short? Oh-"

"Let's go to the Forest." I turned to glared at her, one piece of her clothing in hands. She walked up to me and grabbed the shirt in a sensual way and walked to the bathroom. I glared and got dressed my self. Once she was done I went to the restroom to clean my teeth. Once we were ready. We went to the hotel's restaurant to eat breakfast. She order something simple with water I sigh and order something really good with a coke. Once there we went to the forest, we had lunch and we spend the day like two complete strangers. We took photos of course… then at night we had sex again. I was hating my self, and some how deep down I knew this wasn't the correct way to win her heart. So I stopped mentioning immigration. The last week in Puerto Rico we travel all different kind of places, we went swimming at the beach, river, then hiking etc. I was sweet with her, went patiently with her when she acted like a unfeeling bitch, and she started changing… The last day in Puerto rico she was actually smiling and holding my hands. We didn't had sex, but I didn't push it either. I wanted her to enjoy It with me this time. Once at the U.S I contacted our lawyer and worked on the immigration paper work. He told us immigration would answer in a couple of months.

3 Months Later

"Richard!" She jumped on me as soon as I opened the door when I came home from work. She had a page in her hands. "They are here!" She kissed my cheek. I smiled reading the letter, we were summon to have our first interview. We were suppose to know everything about each other. She knew everything about me, but I didn't know much about her… But that was her own fault. We went to work. By the time we were at the interview I knew everything about her… The immigration guy stared at us for a couple of minutes.

"Well. I'll grant her temporary green card."

"Will I'll be able to visit Mexico?"

"Yes, you cant stay pass six month or you will lose all benefit and would need to start over." She nodded. I just played it cool. He gave us his congratulations and send us on our way.

"What was that about Mexico?" I said as I was driving us back home.

"I-" She took a big breath. "We-" She sounded really nervous. "Can we go to Mexico soon?"

"Why?" I asked really suspicious.

"I would like to check how the construction of the house is going."

"Weren't you going to check once you were done with U.S?"

"Yes, but that was when I wanted to kill my self working to go home soon… Now I'm not in a hurry. So I need to see and calculate."

"Why not wait a year, you'll have more money then and a permanent green card."

"I want to see my mother too." I grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Please. I know you asked for a month off at your job… We been out only two weeks… we could spend two weeks in Mexico…"

"Fine. We leave tomorrow, but if you so look at Ricardo we are coming back."

"You don't have to worry about that…"

"Uh hu." I couldn't sleep I had nightmares about Genesis seeing Ricardo again…

"Richard." I turned not wanting to get up. "Were going to be late." I sigh getting up and got my self ready.

"I need to pack a few things."

"I already did. They are in the car."

"Oh. For that you pack." I said grumpily. We had a silence awkward moment in the car to the airport, then at the airplane. We rented a car and she drove. She tried to hid it, but she looked really exited. Once She was at the house. She waited by the car for a moment. "What are you waiting for?" She open the door and got out. I followed her. She gave a couple of small knocks to the house. I had to admit the house was nice looking.

"Coming!" She stiffened. "Hola, we were cooking-" She gasped. "Genesis?" Genesis just took a few step forward and slapped her really hard.

"Hija de puta!" She spit on her face and pushed her away. "Mama!" we heard a gasped, a yell, running, then a lady that look too young to be a mother hugged Genesis.

"Mija, you came…" The hugged each other and I just too our bag packs and took them to the room Genesis pointed me. I had to admit Genesis kept her word that first week, she ignored Ricardo. And he tried to talk to her. She just focused on her mom, the house and getting her dispense full of money. She even gave her mom 1,000 dollars and bought her enough medicine for a month. She told her mom, she was still sending money the same time. I had to admit I admire Genesis. She was such a good daughter… Nothing like her sister… I woke up with a smiled on my face, not because I had sex with Genesis, that hasn't happened yet since the first night in Puerto Rico, and now that we were at her mother's house…well lets just say I came to our guest bedroom at 8pm, she never came in until 11pm and woke up at 6am I only saw her at Breakfast, lunch and dinner, then she would go and hang out with her mother. So today I woke up use to it and went to find her… the house was empty. I frowned not liking it. I was going to call for Genesis when I heard voices.

"I love you, please forgive me."

"No. I'm a marry women now. And I'm in love with my husband."

"Oh please! You did that for the papers, and we both know it."

"That maybe so… but I made love to him every night. Have to make sure is legal."

"Your lying." He sounded piss.

"Nope."

"Ok. Let me remind you who the real man is." I smirk, then I heard a struggle. I walked slowly Ricardo was kissing Genesis by force. I smirk waiting for her to slapped him, but she just put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. I was so hurt, that I just watched them for a second. Then he lowered her to his bed and that's when I saw red. I ran towards them and separated them hard. I punched him in the face over and over again.

"Stop! Stopped. Your going to kill him." I ignored her and kept punching him. When I was going to deliver another punch she grabbed my hand back. I turned on her remembering she kissed him back and shove her back and slapped her, she wasn't expecting it and she went back hard falling on the floor.

"Genesis." I gasped horrified at my self. "I'm so sorry." She looked at me with hurt putting a hand on her cheek. "I-" I turned and ran away from the house. I kept running until the streets looked desolated I sat on the floor in shock… What have I done! I stayed there repeating the scene over and over again when I heard steps.

"Well, well, well. We just hit the jackpot boys." I heard snickered, but I didn't look up. At the moment I just didn't care. "Is payday boys."


End file.
